batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Never More (Robins DLC)
Never More is a DLC for the video game Robins. Its main antagonist is the Ravens, a group from a side mission from the actual game. Plot Mission One:The Great Return The Ravens return for revenge and now they have a lot more members. The first few members they go after are Steven and Doug, Steven is hiding in a warehouse at the docks, he fights like Batman from Arkham City, so he is very fast and can jump very high. Doug protects himself with goons, he sits on one of their shoulders and when the goon is knocked out he crawls on to another. Mission Two:Find The Leader The Robins try to find the Leader of the Ravens. Cluemaster returns and gives them a clue. He gives them a Penny. So they figure out Penny is the Leader. The Riddler returns with Cluemaster and he says What has Hands but can't clap. Bell answers it is a clock. They head towards the Clock Tower. Joe guards the entrance. He is like The Second Penguin boss from the Actual Game. Then when they make it to the top they see Bell. The Penny boss is like the Ra's Boss from the Actual Game. You can't beat her. At the end Cluemaster walks up. Mission Three:And So it Ends Cluemaster hands them a lighter but they do not know what this means. They continue their search for Penny, along the way they fight multiple of the new members of the Ravens. Once they get to where they think Penny is hiding the door is being guarded by a teen using power gauntlets. They get to the top of the building and find out Penny is going to burn down the city with a large flame thrower but first she is going to destroy the Robins, the way you beat her is by getting behind her and knocking her out. When the police unmask her they find out she is the daughter of a millionaire. The Robins are thinking of taking a break, then a police radio says Blockbuster is robbing a bank so they all run towards the camera before the credits role. Side-Missions Find the Killer Multiple people start dying all across Gotham and the Robins must stop the killer, the first body is in Crime Alley, the second is floating in the docks and the third is stuffed in to a trash can. Joseph tells them the killer is most likely Jane Doe since they all where killed in the same way she does, they must now find her, she is found in the aquarium and acts as a mini boss, she will swing a knife at you and then stop for a second before swinging again. Available: After The Great Return Return of Roxy Rocket The Robins sees Banks robbed with an R left behind every time. Tommy thinks it is the Return of Roxy Rocket. They found her in the Museum. They chase her through the museum. She is shooting more Tasers and Nets. Then in the Dinosaur Exhibit they fight her. They battle her like from the actual Her boss from the game but she has Electric nets now. Available: After Story End Once Every Month Calendar Man has escaped from prison and the Robins must find him, he is first seen staring at you from on top of a building, he is actually found in Park Row around the place the Waynes died, he says he is there because it is their anniversary, he uses a knife to fight but unlike Jane Doe he does not stop swinging once you fight him, the only way you can defeat him is with robinrangs. Available: After Find The Leader. Beasts The Robins investigates a series of Brutal Murders. Soon the Riddler comes and gives them a Riddle. What is human, but is not. Bell answers it is a beast. So they search for villains with the word Beast in the name. They found that it is KGBeast. They find KGBeast in Gotham Parks. He is like a combination of Killer Croc, and Harley Quinn in the Actual Game. Available: After Story End. Find Me The Cluemaster leaves multiple clues all across Gotham, the first is a cardbord bat hanging from a tree, Joseph says it means the bat exhibit at the Zoo. Once they get to the Zoo they find Cluemaster just sitting there, he says he is hiding in the highest place in Gotham, he then blows up revealing it was a robot bomb. The highest place in Gotham is Wayne Tower so they go there and find Cluemaster holding a room hostage, you must beat him from a far with a robinrang. Available: After Story End. Deathstrokes The Robins find a hooded man named Deathstroke that kills people with swords. Bell tries to find the Deathstroke because he killed her Mother. The Robins tries to stop her but she does it anyways. She forces Cluemaster to give her the location. He gives her a Vote for Lex pin so she sees that he is in Town Hall. She fights Deathstroke. The Boss is like White Cannery from the Actual Game. When he is defeated she is about to kill him but Tommy stops her. Available: After Story End The Man in the Helmet Mr. Freeze is found in an alley mumbling to himself, if you talk to him he will ask you to brake in to his old lab and get his wife back, his lab is by the dox and is guarded by some criminals. Once you beat them a cutscene will play of Mr. Freeze hugging his wife's tank before going back to his work. Available:After Story End Face of Clay The Robins investigate a series of Banks robbed with clay left at the crime scene. Soon Joseph found a man made of Clay. The man abducts Joseph and Transforms into him. The Joseph imposter gets into the Robins. Micheal sees the Joseph imposter turn into Clayface. The Clayface boss is hard because he can turn into any boss in the Game. How you beat him is throwing A Sticky Grenade on him. Available: After Story End Fear My Wrath A new villain has shown up in Gotham, his name is Wrath and he is the ultimate anti-Batman. He wonders all over the city but when you find him he tells you his story, he was the son of two theifs but his perants where shot down by a police man, so now he fights agenst heroes, he is like the Steven boss but he hits a lot harder since he is an adult. Available: After Story End When Pygs Fly Professor Pyg returns with an army of flying Dollartrons. The Robins got knocked out by them except for Tommy. He chases the Dollartrons. Soon when you make it to Gotham Parks He faces Professor Pyg. The boss fight is like the boss fight from the actual game, but he is flying, and shooting lasers. Available: After Story End Cast * Troy Baker as Micheal, Steven * Tara Strong as Bell, Penny, Jane Doe * Scott Menville as Joseph, Joe * Zach Callison as Tommy, Doug * Grey Griffin as Roxy Rocket * Wally Wingert as Cluemaster, Riddler * Greg Ellis as KGBeast * Keith Sazarabajka as Mr. Freeze * John Dimaggio as Deathstroke * Nolan North as Clayface/Professor Pyg Easter Eggs In The Clock Tower there is a Bow and Arrow representing Green Arrow In Park Row there is A moth in a Jar representing Killer Moth If you return to the Powers Facility the Metal Men are gone Circe's cloak is missing from the museum implying that she took it The Vote for Lex poster now has "Don't" scribbled on it with black marker The TVs in the TV store now is playing a show called "Titano the Super ape" refrencing the Superman villain Titano In The Botanical Gardens The Plant Monsters are still there but they are holding a poster called Christmas with The Joker referencing the Batman The Animated Series episode called Christmas with The Joker. In The Park Row there is Strange Green Rocks which are Kryptonite. Outside Gotham hospital there is a man in a trench coat with bandages covering his face, resembling Hush A mannequin can be seen wearing the original Red Hood costume In The Dojo it shows a costume that looks like Harley Quinn's Also in the Dojo the Cat is gone like Catwoman took it.